It is proposed to pursue investigations in the field of ophthalmic instrumentation on both the development of such instruments and of the application to clinical ophthalmology. Several promising fields of instrumentation have already undergone preliminary investigation by me. (1) Development and use of a wide angle fundus camera using scleral transillumination. The objective is to produce a camera that photographs up to 90 degrees of the fundus. An essential feature will be the use of fiber optic bundles from a high power electronic flash source to illuminate the fundus through the sclera. A special short focal length lens will be designed to eliminate the various distortions produced by oblique incidence through the crystalline lens. This camera's effectiveness will be determined through use on patients with various types of extensive retinal pathology. (2) Development and use of stereophotogrammetry of the eye. The objective is to produce drawings, either contour or sectional, of various parts of the eye which can be photographed stereoscopically. From these drawings the elevations or depressions of important parts of the eye such as tumors of the iris or glaucomatous cupping of the optic nerve head could be studied. The project would be initiated by the use of the standard stereoscopic anterprior segment camera and the special stereoscopic fundus camera designed by me. Following calibration of the cameras (with modifications, if necessary) and adjustment of the stereoplotter for the particular camera being used, plotting will be done of various clinical conditions, particularly on a follow-up comparison basis, to determine the accuracy and usefulness of such equipment. (3) In connection with the above project of stereophotogrammetry, an instrument is now in the development stages for measuring the depth of the anterior chamber. The instrument can be used on a standard slit lamp and, of course, will give immediate readings of anterior chamber depth for use in various clinical and research investigations.